Supernatural A New Face Part 2 by Terry Morriken
by Terry Morriken
Summary: Alternate 4x02. Dean's in hell. Can Sam save him?
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

Episode #402 "A New Face" Part 2

by

Terry Morriken

Based on characters created

by

Eric Kripke

Copyright 2008

WGA Registered: 1293074


	2. TeaserAct One

Supernatural 4.2 "A New Face' Part 2

THEN

MONTAGE

Ruby telling Sam to use his powers.

Dean taking the knife.

Dean being attacked and dying.

Crystal showing up.

Crystal saying someone's gotta go after her.

Sam using his powers on the demons.

Lilith showing up and the fight.

NOW 

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - MORNING

Sam and Chris are laying how we last left them. After a few seconds, Sam opens his eyes. He is in pain. He sits up and holds his head. He looks at Chris. She doesn't move and is unconscious. He crawls over to her. He picks her up a little.

SAM

Chris? Crystal? You OK?

He shakes her a little and she slowly opens her eyes. She is disoriented.

CHRIS

Wha? What happened?

(comes around)

Is Lilith dead?

SAM

(still holding her)

No.

Chris sits up fast and SLAMS her fist on the ground.

CHRIS

(frustrated)

Damn it!

(beat)

Now what?

SAM

I don't know. Lilith has more power than I thought.

They both sit back against the wall. They lay their heads back.

CHRIS

Sorry about not bringing the gun.

SAM

(scoffs)

Yeah. Me too. I didn't think this --

Sam looks around for the knife in a panic. He can't find it. He stands up.

CHRIS

What?

SAM

The knife's gone! Lilith took it!

CHRIS

Great. This just keeps getting better and better.

(beat; proud of herself)

Hey, good thing I didn't bring the Colt. Otherwise she would have taken that too.

SAM

(annoyed)

No. We would have killed her, then, stoop.

CHRIS

Oh, yeah, right. My bad. Sorry.

SAM

Come on.

Sam pulls Chris harshly to her feet.

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Sam and Chris exit the house and go to the Impala.

CHRIS

Hey, at least she didn't wreck the Impala.

Sam says nothing. They get in the car.

INT. IMPALA - MOMENTS LATER

Sam is driving. Chris is looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face has cuts and her eye is swollen. Sam looks no better.

CHRIS

(sighs)

This is worse than the time I didn't pay my bookie back.

(beat)

So, now what?

SAM

I told you. I don't know. Bobby should be home by now.

He was supposed to get back this morning.

CHRIS

Yeah? I never met him. He a nice guy?

SAM

He can be.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - MORNING

Sam and Chris sit in the living room on a couch. Bobby is pacing in front of them.

BOBBY

(to Sam)

Boy, I told you after I get back, we'll work on your powers.

And what do you do? You almost get yourselves killed!

SAM

Look, Bobby, I'm sorry.

BOBBY

Who thought of the plan?

Sam and Chris look to one another. Chris looks away.

SAM

(sighs)

Both of us.

BOBBY

Uh huh.

CHRIS

(pipes in)

Yeah, but the plan was almost fool proof.

BOBBY

(turns anger and attention to Chris)

Then why are the two of you sitting here looking like

you got hit by a frickiin' train!?

(beat; to Sam)

What was the plan?

SAM

Trap Lilith in the Key of Solomon, and then put iron rods

in front of all the doors and windows so she couldn't get

out even if she broke the trap. Then we shoot her with the Colt.

BOBBY

Well, what the hell happened, then? That plan wasn't so bad.

SAM

Chris, forgot the Colt and it all went down hill from there.

Bobby looks to Chris.

BOBBY

Who are you?

CHRIS

(smart ass)

I'm Chris. Nice to meet you.

Chris extends her hand. Bobby glares.

BOBBY

(annoyed; harshly)

Don't be a smart ass. Now, put that arm down or I'll smack it down!

Chris get the picture and lowers her arm.

CHRIS

I'm there cousin. Sam and Dean's.

BOBBY

Uh huh. And what you just came for a family visit?

CHRIS

No, I'm a hunter too and--

BOBBY

(cuts her right off)

Any experience dealing with a demon like this?

CHRIS

No.

BOBBY

Then what the hell are you doing on this hunt?

CHRIS

Look, Bobby, I may not be that experienced, but that doesn't mean I'm useless.

BOBBY

You forgot the damn Colt.

CHRIS

You're right. I did. But believe me I belong here.

BOBBY

Why?

CHRIS

Why not? You guys need all the help you can get. Look, I know I

screwed up, but believe me I won't do it again.

Bobby looks satisfied. He nods.

SAM

(to Bobby)

What should we do?

BOBBY

I don't know. Lilith say anything to you?

SAM

Yeah, she said that she knew our plan because I told it to Dean.

BOBBY

What, the psychic thing?

SAM

Yeah. I guess.

CHRIS

Hey, I got a question.

Sam and Bobby look at her.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

Why didn't Lilith kill us when she had the chance?

I mean we were both knocked out for hours.

BOBBY

Now, that's a good question.

END OF ACT ONE


End file.
